1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device with a liftable keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern market, a slim design of a notebook computer becomes a mainstream. For example, an ultrabook computer is a favorite notebook computer for customers. A thickness of a host module of the notebook computer is designed to be very small, so that it has to adopt a keyboard module with a short keystroke to meet a requirement of slimness of the host module. However, the using experience of the keyboard module with the short keystroke is not good as one of a keyboard module with a long keystroke, and a lifetime of the keyboard module with the short keystroke is shorter than a lifetime of a normal keyboard module. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a portable electronic device which conforms to the slim design and has a keyboard module with the long keystroke.